


Sugar High

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, Happy Birthday, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Voldie is on a sugar high





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vala411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/gifts).



> Plot idea by Vala411...and since it's her birthday...So happy birthday Genevieve :)  
> plot: Voldie is on a sugar high and no one can figure out how that happened  
> reason: he was trying to figure out if consuming lemon drops really helps dumbles by consuming copious amounts of lemon drops

"Severus, why is Tom chasing Nagini?" Harry was watching out his office window. He could see Tom was laughing and screaming at Nagini at the same time. He knew the man was speaking in parsel, as Nagini would turn her head once in a while and hiss something back.

"Nagini took the lemon drops he was eating." Severus didn't lower his magazine he was reading. He had tried to take the lemon drops away but he figured the man needed to learn a lesson about sugar. 

"That doesn't explain him chasing her, in robes only Dumbledore would wear." Harry frowned a bit. "He is bouncing all over the place. Are you sure he is trying to catch her? It looked more like a game of tag." He wondered why Tom would be eating lemon drops. They all hated them. 

Severus got up and walked to the window. He watched for several minutes. Yes, those were the types of robes Dumbledore would wear. "I think he is on a sugar high. I warned him. He has been eating lemon drops all morning." He looked at the robes. "Do you think bad taste in robes could be linked to the lemon drops?" 

"A sugar high? He doesn't like candy and you let him eat them all morning." Harry knew a headache was going to be forthcoming. He knew it had something to do with Dumbledore. "If those types of robes are linked to the lemon drops, Lucius will be drafting a new bill." 

"He wanted to see if lemon drops actually did anything. I did warn him about the sugar in the drops. I didn't know he was wearing those robes. Honestly, he looks like a lemon drop." Severus watched Tom fly into the air. "He's flying." 

Harry opened the window. ~Tom Marvolo Riddle Potter, get in here now!~ 

~You in trouble, I told you so.~ Nagini started laughing as Tom landed next to her.

~It's your fault. You took my lemon drops!~ Tom speech was rushed, and the words almost slurred together. Tom tried to snatch the bag laying by Nagini's head, but the snake was quicker. She latched onto the bag and dashed towards the house. 

~TOM!~ Harry closed the window as he saw Tom start towards the house. "He is going to crash."

"I did warn him."

______________________________________________________

"Harry, I was wearing yellow." Tom had his head in Harry's lap. He yawned. 

"Yes, it seems you have determined that bad taste in robes is linked to lemon drops. I, however, would suggest you avoid trying to find out why Umbridge always wore pink. It might have to do with her kitten plates, and I don't want Nagini to get attached to any more kittens." They had enough of them thanks to Mrs. Norris. Nagini loved the little balls of fur, and not for eating. She liked when they curled up around her. 

"I did warn you." Severus put a light blanket over Tom. "However, it was interesting to see you in yellow." Severus saw the look in Tom's eyes. "Tom, you wouldn't, you know how I feel about pranks." 

The look in Tom's eyes deflated, as he remembered the pranks the Marauders did to Severus. "Fine."

"I do have something to make you feel better." Severus held up a small bottle of Pep-Up Potion. "I made it so that it won't keep you up all night." 

"As long as it keeps him awake long enough for us to have some fun with him." Harry watched Tom drink the potion. "Now, how about we show you why lemon drops are bad, and you thank Severus for the potion." 

The two snakes exchanged a quick look. "Deal."


End file.
